Electrocautery is a surgical technique widely used in surgery whereby electric current is delivered to a patient's tissue for the purposes of dissection or vasculature coagulation. In bipolar electrocautery, current is passed from one metal probe, through the patient's tissue, and returns to the tool through a second metal probe that is in close proximity to the first. Bipolar electrocautery allows for localized energy delivery. In monopolar electrocautery, current flows from a metal probe at the end of the tool handle, radiates outward into the patient's tissue, and returns to the generator through a ground pad usually placed on the patient's leg. Both types of electrocautery are widely used but serve different functions.